A known vehicle steering apparatus includes a steering member which is linearly movable to effect turning movement of steerable vehicle wheels. A pinion is disposed in meshing engagement with a rack portion of the steering member. A steering column interconnects the pinion and a vehicle steering wheel.
In addition, this known steering apparatus includes a ball nut assembly which is connected with an externally threaded portion of the steering member. A motor is connected with the ball nut assembly. The motor is operable to effect rotation of the ball nut assembly relative to the steering member in order to provide steering assist. A steering apparatus having this general construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,735,271 and 7,055,646.